vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tursh Village Adventuring Quests
These quests take place in Tursh Village. ** Some of the information for these quests progression was researched on waybackmachine archives of wikispheres.com and vg.mmodb.com** Thestran classes begin their adventuring career at the entrance to the graveyard below the Tursh Academy Dormitories. This lists the initial quests that you find in and around Tursh. Quests that form a sequence appear in the same table; The lower you go in the table the higher the level quest are. Contents hide 1 Graveyard (Tursh Common Graveyard) 2 Tursh Academy Dormitories 3 Riverside Guardpost 4 Tursh 5 Storehouse Guardpost 6 Western Watch Barracks 7 Shimmerleaf Guardpost 8 Tursh Academy Outpost Graveyard (Tursh Common Graveyard) There are two quest givers at the graveyard (you can find Hugh on a hill above the graveyard to the east). Guard Antonir * Restless Farmers (kill risen farmers level 1 mobs) * Nobody Expects the Arcane Inquisition (talk to High Inquisitor Velman in the Tursh academy dormitories.) Caretaker Hugh * Hugh's Missing Ring (kill risen farmers (1**)) Tursh Academy Dormitories The Tursh Academy Dormitories is all that's left of the Tursh Academy after an explosion. There are several quest givers here. High Inquisitor Velman * Speak With Inquisitor Westlen (help out at Riverview Guardpost Various Quest here) * Speak With Guard Paylan (help out at Storehouse Guardpost Various Quest here) * Missive to Tursh (go to Lord Commander Oakheart at Western Watch Barracks) Dininix Jixilin * They Aren't Us (kill Deranged (4*) Delerious, Incoherent, and Wicked Redcaps (4**)) Novice Alphonse * Brave Student (find missing student in Rindol Storehouse) Dizak Lothred (in Rindol Storehouse) * Research Recovery kill redcaps to recover stolen item Riverside Guardpost Inquisitor Westlen * Zelser's Journal (untamed tomes (2**)) * The Origin of Imps (minor and lesser rift imps (3**) * Search the Academy (locate a scroll in the academy) * Dire Tidings (take scroll to High Inquisitor Velman) Acolyte Terlan * A Grave Brownie Threat (talk with Acolyte Weylan) Acolyte Weylan * When Brownies Go Bad (kill Grave Brownies (2**)) * Constructs of Doom (kill Grave Brownie Constructs (2***)) Terance Larker * The Missing Hook (unnatural beasts (2 **)) Inquisitor Nalstom * Of the Nature of an Eye (kill Rift Oculus (3**)) * A Study Of Time (locate a stopped Hourglass in the academy) Tursh (adventure quest found along road in tursh) Guard Manket * Thieving Foxes (kill Field Foxes and Field Wolves (5**)) Guard Tranton * Saving the Baron's Deer (kill Tursh Valley Bears (5-6**)) Storehouse Guardpost The redcaps have taken over the local storehouse and mill. Guard Paylan * Take Back the Mill (Kill Redcap Bonemillers (5**) and Bonecollectors (5*)) * Shimmerleaf Exile (speak to Guard Horace at the Shimmerleaf Guardpost) Tharrin Granitebeard * Failings of the Mayor (recover a basket of food from the Rindol Storehouse (group)) Western Watch Barracks Guard Beller * Stray Chicken (return it to Guard Horace at Shimmerleaf Guardpost) * Another Stray Chicken (take it to Guard Coppereye at Themnwar's Shield) Jorey Meleery * Healed Horse (return it to Guard Horace at the Tursh Academy Guardpost) Shimmerleaf Guardpost Guard Horace * No Fish for Tursh (kill Bullfrog Swallowers (6*) and Ravenous Bullfrogs (6**)) * Boars in the Balance (kill Goretusk Whelps (6*) and Chargers (6**) and Large Gortusks (6**)) * Fearsome Constructs (kill Wandering Constructs (7**)) * Help Guard Rakner (speak with Guard Rakner at the Tursh Academy Outpost) Shimmerleaf Elder Baroo * Free Captive Brownies (free brownies in forest (7-8** defenders)) * Brownie's Magic (collect berries) * You Say You Want A Revolution (infiltrate house) Tursh Academy Outpost on the road leading to Themnwar's Shield Halmm Wurgins * Needle in the Hay (recover a lost parchment from cart) * Another Needle in the Hay (deliver parchment to Apprentice Rildar Blackstone at Themnwar's Shield) Guard Rakner * Unconventional Materials (kill Maplelynn Treants (7-8**)) * Feeding the Hounds (kill Meadow Cockatrices (8-9**)) * Unusual Hobby (kill Meadow Seekers (11***), Cokatrices (8-9**), and Twisters (10-11**)) Guard Hokar * Wolf Hunt (kill Maplelynn Howlers (7-8**) and Stalkers (8-9**)) * Unnerving Removal (kill Meadow Lurkers (8-9***), Seekers(10-11***), and Daunters (13***)) * Rare Bear (kill a Meadow Bear (12-13**)) Inquisitor Liorana * Open Source Cave (search for rift mineral (group)) * Open source Cave part 2 * Redcap Origins (search Riftseeker's Torrent for recap source (group)) * Redcap Origins part 2 * Burying Brownies (search Riftseeker's Torrent for the source of undead brownies (group)) * Burying Brownies part 2 __TOC__Category:Adventuring Quests